


My Highness

by KnightNuraStar



Series: Lance Ladies Fluff [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Shiro (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Past, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNuraStar/pseuds/KnightNuraStar
Summary: Lana life is always filled with burdens.But, a promise and a special someone keeps her going.





	My Highness

**Author's Note:**

> I just made this for fun and to get out ideas. It's a bit sloppy so I'm sorry for that. 
> 
> I also did this since it's fem month. Or something like that. 
> 
> Anyway, again I did this for fun as the idea floated in my head a bit. I hope you all enjoy this.

“Your highness? Where are you?”

‘Slag, he found me.’ Lana mused, staring up from the field of flowers she was sitting in. Her lap filled with the beloved pink petals she along with all of her family and people loved.

It was a peaceful day and one that Lana didn’t want to waste being cooped up in the walls of the castle. So, logically, she sneaked out right under the nose of her overbearing family and her overprotective knight.

‘It’s not like I hate being a princess…. I just… wish I had more freedom.’ She thought, chuckling as she felt a warm breeze wash over her. Making her long hair dance and the petals around her fly into the air.

Lana wished that moment like these would last like the ones in her childhood. When she was innocent and naive of the world. Her little body being cuddled into her loving mother and sister while his father told them a hilarious tale.

Now, she was a full-fledged Princess and burdened with the duties of being born in a royal family.

A burden Lana didn’t really want but accepted.

“Princess! There you are! You’re father and Princess Allura is worried sick at the castle!”

“Shiro, I needed time away.” Lana groaned, looking up to see the tall form of her knight. She couldn’t help the small blush that streaked across her cheeks as she looked Shiro from top to bottom. His large masculine body fits well in his new black armors and the cape that flowed behind him did wonder to her imaginations.

“Lana, please I am supposed to be protecting you. How can I do that when you sneak off like one of Allura’s mice during dessert?” Shiro asked, his voice sounding like soft music to her ears.

Lana just gave Shiro a soft smile and watched her knight slowly make his way to her. Being careful in where he stepped as to not crush the beautiful blossoms that bloomed in the green grass. Another thing she adored of her knight as he gently kneels in front of her.

“Lana, speak with me freely. I know something troubling is on your mind…. It shows in your beautiful crystal blue eyes.” Shiro whispered, reaching up to cup the woman’s face.

Lana leaned into the touch and couldn’t help the relief that seeped into her heart. Shiro always had a calming effect on her that no tea or good bed could ever do.

‘But….’ Lana thought, desperately clinging to the other’s hand.

The memories of just a few days haunting her every moment and every step. Almost like heavy cold shackles on her ankles and hands that dragged down her body. She loved her kingdom and knew she would give up everything for it.

But, this was one thing she didn’t think she would have to give.

“… is it because…”

“Please, do not say it!” Lana shouted, flinching from the warm hand that Shiro gave to her.

The knight frown deepened and his eyes swirled with anguish as he watched the enchanting woman before him softly weep. The two knowing that in just a matter of months she would no longer be a princess of the Altean Kingdom.

Instead, she would be wedded to a Prince from the Galra Empire. She would then be whisked away to another planet where she will be taught her duties on being a future Queen to a place she knew almost nothing about.

All for the sake of an alliance.

One both his father and sister rejoiced in.

“Shiro… I… I… I don’t want it...” Lana sobbed, her form shaking as she flung herself forward. Immediately, being caught by her knight as he cradled her close to his chest. The two holding each other as tightly as they could before pulling away just a fraction of their lips to meet.

It was a soft kiss.

But, one that tasted of their sorrow.

“I would protect you from everything Lana. As a Knight… and… as someone who loves you so deeply.” Shiro whispered, getting Lana to sob as she clutched onto him as if he would vanish from her site.

“I will protect you,” Shiro promised, letting a single fall.

It was a promise Lana took comfort in.

But, it was soon one that would make her scream.

“Lana, hurry!” Shiro ordered, grabbing a hold of his love’s wrist as they rush through the frantic crowds of soldiers and civilians.

“Shiro! My sister! My father! Coran!” Lana begged, not knowing where her family was. But, Shiro continued to push on until they finally came to a secluded hangar. One that Lana knew all too well as they came before the majestic and imposing figure of the black lion.

One that used to be the proud partner of a Black Paladin that showed great strength.

But, now showed great evil.

“Black...” Shiro whispered, reaching out and surprising the Princess as the Lion responded to his calls. The massive head lowering and opening up for Shiro as he rushed inside with Lana being dragged behind him.

“Shiro… when did...” Lana whispered, staring around the insides of the lion with awe.

“… when Zarkon betrayed us,” Shiro whispered, pressing something on the control panel. There was a loud sound behind Lana that made her turn to look. But, two hands stopped her and firmly pulled her back to face the frantic man.

“Shiro… what is going on?” Lana whispered, staring at the other in worry and fear. She could faintly hear the gentle roars of Blue. Telling her that everything will be alright as Shiro leaned forward and captured her lips.

Lana couldn’t help melting into the kiss and reaching out to pull Shiro close. Something that Shiro allowed as her hands smoothed into his soft raven black hair. A gesture that was returned from Shiro as he touched Lana’s hair and smoothed his hand down her back.

The two desperately making sure to commit every touch, every smell and every site to memory. Almost burning these things into their minds as a faint feeling in their hearts grow stronger.

Lana didn’t realize that as Shiro kissed and held her that he kept on herding her back. It wasn’t until Shiro gave her one last kiss that he shoved her forward and the glass materialized right before her eyes.

“Shiro! What are you doing?!” Lana cried, smashing at the glass and looking at her lover with horror.

“I promised you… that I would protect you… no matter what...” Shiro whispered, pressing his forehead against the glass. Lana leaned forward to do the same as she sobbed for the other to let her out.

“No… No… I can’t lose you, Shiro! I can’t!” Lana begged, but, Shiro shook his head.

“I promised you I would protect you, Lana. For my love for you is greater than my love for this Kingdom and people. I love you so much, Lana.” Shiro whispered, his own tears gushing down his face.

He had a rage for the Empire that was destroyed their beautiful planet, their kingdom, and their people.

Rage for the deaths of their friends and family.

And rage for the danger that he knew Lana would be in years to come.

“THEN MAKE ME ANOTHER PROMISE!” Lana begged, snapping Shiro out of his thoughts.

“PROMISE ME THAT YOU WILL COME BACK TO ME! PROMISE ME!” Lana demanded, staring at Shiro with a fury he’s never seen before.

“… Lana I-I...”

“SHIRO! IF YOU LOVE ME! YOU WILL MAKE ME THIS PROMISE!” Lana demanded, staring at Shiro with determined blue eyes that always seemed to glow in the knight’s opinion. Eyes that he fell in love with years ago when a little girl handed him bread as he starved on the streets.

He would never be able to deny his love anything.

“I will… I will come back to you… I promise you this.” Shiro whispered, the two staring at each other before the sleeping gas filled the chamber.

“You better… you better… I love… you… I...” Lana whispered before finally her eyes closed and the freezing process began in the precious pod.

Shiro watched with an ache in his heart as the process finished and inside the pod was his sleeping princess.

“…. Black… take care of her. Let her peacefully slumber inside you until my return.” Shiro begged, getting a comforting rumble from the Black Lion. The lion comforting her Paladin that they would meet again and that until then.

His princess will be safe.

Shiro couldn’t help the quiet sobs he let out. Ones that were happy in knowing his beautiful highness will be safe until his return. He gripped his sword tightly in hand and ran towards the battle with enraged roars echoing behind him. 

Sadly it would be over 10,000 years until the two would meet.

Lana would awaken to a man who was no longer altean.

But, her knight was all the same.

One that immediately kneels before her and gave her a promise of one she knew all too well.

“I will always protect you.”


End file.
